


Through the Storm

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Thunder and Lightning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: He hadn't expected this human body to react so differently to thunderstorms.[Prompt Fic | Rose's bedroom, Storm, Banana]





	Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny prompt fic based on a doctorroseprompt ask - just some Tentoo x Rose fluff!
> 
> I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

 

 

Rose frowned in her slumber and tried to bury her head deeper into her thick pillow, just to escape that annoying noise that tickled her ears. She was still tiptoeing on the thin rope between sleep and awareness, and if that awful sound didn’t stop, she was sure to fall on the wrong side. She sighed contently when it stopped for a few blessed seconds, then groaned loudly when the same sound broke the comfortable silence.She blinked a few times, her eyelids much too heavy to open completely, and rolled on the side to glare at the source of that noise.

 

A strike of lightening made her bedroom glow for an instant long enough to watch him munch his way through a banana, see the small pile of banana peels he had gathered on a paper towel, and notice how his eyes seemed to be glued to the large bay window. He was sitting cross-legged on his side of the bed, his forehead visibly shining with a thin layer of sweat and spikes of his wild mane sticking to his skin.

  
  


“Doctor?” she mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. “You alright?”

“‘course,” he answered a bit too fast to her liking, offering a quick smile of reassurance before his eyes flew back to the window.

“Why are you eating bananas at three in the morning?”

“Because,” he started with a annoyed sigh, as if she was missing the obvious, “bananas are good.”

“Right. Do you mind eating them  _ outside  _ the bedroom?”

“I do mind a lot,” he shrugged, dropping the current peel he was holding on top of the others before he reached for another fruit on the bedside table. “Nothing better than....”

  
  


The rest of his sentence was swallowed by a gasp that went with a sudden stiffening of his whole body, just when a loud rumble of thunder made the windows quiver. He was quick to stuff half a banana in his mouth and chew faster than when he had discovered his love for these small strawberry cakes from the local bakery - Rose remembered that day all too vividly, and so did his stomach that now heaved with disgust every time he ate, smelled or even looked at something that reminded him of the red fruit. Something was definitely wrong.

 

Another flash of light made him wince and shiver deep down to his bones, and suddenly Rose understood. She flicked the lamplight on, rolled the paper towel around the impressive number of banana peels he’d managed to collect and put them away on her own bedside table.

  
  


“Come here,” she said softly, opening her arms in a gesture of invitation.

“Whatever for?” he huffed with an unconvincing outraged look.

  
  


The roar of the thunder carried by the powerful gusts of wind and the loud torrents of rain lashing against the window answered for her when he drew another sharp breath in, his fingers clenching around the sheet so tight his knuckles turned white in a matter of seconds.

  
  


“Come here,” Rose repeated just as softly, but giving him the kind of look that clearly meant he couldn’t refuse.

“Fine,” he gave up in a grumpy sigh.

  
  


He snuggled close to her and let her throw the duvet over their body, his head finding its way to her shoulder and her arms pulling him into a tight hug.

  
  


“Better?” she asked against the top of his head, pressing her lips into his hair.

“Yeah,” he murmured as his own arms snaked to wrap around her body. “I… I didn’t know this body would answer differently to that kind of stuff. I feel stupid.”

“S’not stupid,” Rose reassured him with a tender brush of her fingers on his forehead. “Thunderstorms are a very common fear.”

“I’m not  _ scared _ ,” he whined - although another strike of lightening betrayed him when he buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck. “Merely… Startled.”

  
  


Rose offered a compassionate smile that he couldn’t see and bowed her head to plant a soothing kiss on his temple. Just as she was about to turn the lamplight off, his fingers clenched tighter on her tank top and he moulded his body even closer to hers.

  
  


“Can you leave it on?” the question a sheepish whisper falling from his lips.

“Sure.”

“Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you too, Doctor.”

  
  


Soo enough, he was snoring softly on her shoulder, the lightning illuminating his peaceful features as he slept through the thunderstorm in the warm comfort of her arms.

 

* * *

 


End file.
